Zai and Ray: Sasuke Torture
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Second in the reposting of the Zai and Ray series, they capture Sasukewith some interesting repercussions for him. Major Sasuke-bashing, Sasuke's POV, and rated T for induendoes and swearing.


Second in the reposting of the Zai and Ray series, they capture Sasukewith some interesting repercussions for him. Major Sasuke-bashing, Sasuke's POV, and rated T for induendoes and swearing.

* * *

I was tied to a wall…with chains…and I was in a diaper! What the hell kind of place was I in? Then I heard the giggling…

"Hello Sasuke…" the giggler spoke, it was a girl…a very CREEPY one. She kept giggling and mumbling to herself. Twenty minutes went by before a door opened somewhere on the other side of the room and the giggler screamed, "Finally! What took so long?"

"Well excuse me for having to find where you left MY waffle thrower!" a new voice said, sarcasm was there. When she walked closer I realized it was another girl, this one had some sort of weird device in her hand.

"Oh…well did you get the other stuff too at least?" the giggler asked the device holder.

"Yes, Ray, I did, no thanks to you and your laziness," the device holder sarcastically answered, pointing to something beyond my sight zone. This was getting rather frustrating, and just when I was about to speak the new girl turned to glare at me.

"I'm gonna start setting up for the pictures, Zai, you make sure he doesn't see what I'm doing," Ray instructed, putting a finger directly between my eyes and holding her hand like a gun. The giggling started again as Ray mysteriously moved beyond my sight.

"Gotcha! So Lord Gaytard Loserface, how's life?" Zai asked, apparently addressing me.

"Sucky, and what the hell did you just call me?" I half-yelled, half-growled at her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAH! He said sucky!" the girl, Ray, giggled incessantly from somewhere.

"WTF? Ray where did you go this time?" Zai asked her…psychopath?

"Do you really want to know?" was the response, complete silence followed for a good few seconds. Zai was apparently debating with herself.

"NO! Now then, Gaytard, I have some bones to pick with you," Zai began, apparently ignoring the giggling that came from Ray when she said bones.

"Oh yeah and what would those be?" I asked her.

"AHA! So you are gay!" she yelled, "I knew it! Now then…"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"ARE! And you admitted it so shut your pie-hole before I shut it for you!" Zai screamed at me, and once again she ignored the giggling at the word 'hole.' "Now then, after this…uh, what's the word"

"Meeting?" Ray chimed in.

"No, that's not it," Zai waved a hand at her, assuming a thinking pose.

"How about conference?"

"Nah."

"OH! I know! Discussion!" Ray cheered.

"Perfect! After this discussion, you will return to the Leaf Village Gaytard. You will accept all punishment that they give you, marry Sakura and become her sex slave. Treat everyone nicely and do whatever the hell Naruto says he wants you to do for him until they all hate and/or tire of you. After that, we will return." Zai instructed, ending in an ominous voice.

"And kill you!" Ray added as she jumped in front of me with a camera.

"SHUT THE HELL UP RAY! It was supposed to be a surprise!" Zai yelled.

"Oh well, whatever, now then, the before shots," Ray said, beginning snapping pictures of me…in only a diaper!! Damn you cruel world!

"The waffle shots!" Zai cheered as she launched waffles at my face from her 'weapon' after Ray moved out of the way. After a about five minutes she apparently became bored with just plain waffles, and so for the next ten minutes I was shot in the face with waffles covered in heated up syrup. Those hurt, damn it!

"The GAY Shots!" Ray added when Zai was finally bored with the waffle throwing; pushing two cardboard cut outs of Rock Lee and Gai-Sensei on either side of me. She placed them in ways I didn't understand until later.

"Are there any more shots?" Zai asked.

"Nope, just more gay ones!" Ray chimed happily, a giggle escaping her. I was completely fearful what these two crazy psychopathic girls were going to do with pictures of me. It was three hours later, and hundreds of cardboard cut outs later when I got to see the actual photos.

"Alright Gaytard, here's the deal. You go back to Leaf Village and do exactly what I told you to do. In return we won't put all of these…" Zai threatened, waving her hand to a board that Ray had put together of the many pictures of me. All of the ones with gay poses looked far too real for their own good, "on the internet and on poster's all around the world. Do we have an understanding?"

I gaped at them for a while, this was unbelievable! I am from the great Uchiha clan, this kind of stuff NEVER happens to me! "Fine…" I pouted. Both the girls evil grins grew to twice their normal size as my pride was completely dissolving.

* * *

Review?


End file.
